


Never look back - Sieh niemals zurück

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [14]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Folge 154 - Botschaft aus der Unterwelt, Folge 170 - Straße des Grauens, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 32. Never look back - Sieh niemals zurückNach der zweiten Begegnung mit Grey trifft Justus eine folgenreiche Entscheidung.
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 3





	Never look back - Sieh niemals zurück

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Mal ohne einen kleinen Überblick über die Folgen. Alles, was man daraus wissen muss, wird in der Geschichte erwähnt.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Justus schloss die Augen, als er den Gerichtssaal verließ, aber seine Tränen ließen sich davon nicht aufhalten. Er hatte die Verhandlung hinter sich gebracht und es sollte eine Erleichterung sein, aber er wünschte sich nur, all das wäre niemals passiert – William M. Grey wäre niemals in ihrer aller Leben aufgetaucht. Ein halbes Jahr hatte er zusammen mit dem FBI daran gearbeitet, Grey hinter Gittern zu bringen. Weder seine Familie noch seine Freunde hatten davon gewusst. Er wollte einfach nur, dass sie in Sicherheit waren und er wusste, dafür musste Grey verschwinden.

Er hatte schon bei der ersten Begegnung mit Grey mit diesem Gedanken gespielt und schon damals hatte er gewusste, es würde ihm das Herz brechen. Deshalb hatte er so sehr gehofft, es würde nicht so weit kommen. Grey war ein gefährlicher Mann, den man nicht unterschätzen durfte, das hatte er von Anfang an klar gemacht. Es war für die ganze Familie Jonas ein Schock gewesen, als man Titus wegen Verdacht auf Hehlerei fest genommen hatte. Und als man ihnen den Strom abgestellt hatte, war Justus wirklich Angst und Bange geworden.

Aber dann hatte Justus Grey das Leben gerettet, als dessen Plan zum großen Finale nicht nach dessen Wünschen verlaufen war und sie beide in die Schlucht gefallen waren. Und Justus hatte für viele Monate gehofft, Grey hätte damit das Interesse an ihnen verloren. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es falsche Hoffnungen gewesen waren, aber nichts desto trotz hatte er sich geradezu verzweifelt daran fest gehalten.

Aber als Grey das zweite Mal aufgetaucht war, hatten sie es am Anfang gar nicht gemerkt. Stattdessen hatten sie sich blind in ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel verwickeln lassen, das gar nicht für sie inszeniert worden war und das für sie deshalb nur um so gefährlicher gewesen war. Erst viel zu spät hatten sie erkannt, dass nicht der Mann, den sie verfolgten, ihren Freund Samuel Reynolds entführt hatte, sondern dass Grey dahinter stecken musste. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Bob bereits von dem Mann, auf dessen Spur Grey sie gesetzt hatte, entführt worden und Peter und Justus hatten sich aus Angst und Verzweiflung zu Dingen hinreißen lassen, die so vollkommen gegen alles widersprachen, woran sie glaubten.

Sie hatten Bob sicher und gesund zurück bekommen. Und auch Reynolds war freigelassen worden, als Justus Grey das gegeben hatte, was er zurück haben wollte. Es war ein Siegelring gewesen, dessen Siegel in Justus eine nicht wirklich zu erfassende Idee hatte aufblitzen lassen. Einfach nur um sicher zu gehen, hatte er das Siegel deshalb abgepaust. Und viel später sollte es sich tatsächlich als nützlich erweisen.

Danach hatte Justus die Entscheidung getroffen, dass er etwas tun musste, bevor Grey sich ein weiteres Mal bei ihnen melden würde und dieses Mal tatsächlich jemand von ihnen ernsthaft und dauerhaft zu Schaden kommen würde. Justus wusste, dieser Mann hatte sich auf ihn eingeschossen und er würde nicht davor zurück schrecken, seine Freunde und seine Familie erneut gegen ihn als Druckmittel einzusetzen. Also musste er ihm zuvor kommen, damit die Menschen, die er liebte, in Sicherheit waren.

Deshalb war er zum FBI gegangen. Und obwohl die Bundesagenten nicht sehr begeistert davon gewesen waren, einen minderjährigen Schüler in Ermittlungen einzubeziehen, hatte Justus sie überzeugen können, dass er ihre beste Chance war, Greys habhaft zu werden. Also war Justus Teil der FBI-Ermittlungen geworden. Ein halbes Jahr Ermittlungen und Geheimnisse, aber nun würde Grey wohl tatsächlich ins Gefängnis kommen – endgültig und für immer.

Und für Justus würde ein neues Leben beginnen.

Er hatte sich bereits von seiner Familie und von seinen Freunden verabschiedet. Seine Aussage vor Gericht war seine letzte Tat als Justus Jonas. Von nun würde er unter einem neuen Namen leben. Er wusste, dass FBI würde ihn nach Europa bringen, aber davon hatte er niemandem gegenüber ein Wort verloren. Je weniger die anderen wusste, desto sicherer waren sie. Grey hatte bereits zwei andere Zeugen trotz Zeugenschutz in den USA aufgespürt und ausschalten lassen. Deshalb würde Justus nicht hier bleiben.

Aber Justus wusste nicht, wo es von jetzt an hin ging. Er wusste nicht, welchen Namen er bekommen würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was seine Zukunft ihm bringen würde.

Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er nicht zurück kommen konnte. Um seine Freunde und seine Familie zu schützen, musste er sie zurück lassen. Er würde sie nicht wiedersehen und das brach ihm das Herz. Aber er hatte diese Entscheidung vor einem Jahr getroffen und er musste jetzt damit leben.

Justus verließ den Gerichtssaal, ohne zurück zu blicken. Das hier war ein Abschluss. Als er aus dem Saal heraus trat, wusste er, dass er nicht länger Justus Jonas war. Und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als nach vorn zu sehen und offen zu sein für das, was auf ihn zu kam. Er musste nach vorn sehen und das konnte er nur, wenn er mit dem Leben in Rocky Beach abschloss.

Also sah er nicht noch einmal zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel oder zu Peter und Bob.

Er ging und sah nach vorn, weil er niemals gehen könne, wenn er zurück sähe.


End file.
